


You Will Come Back to Me

by StallingGem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BTW, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Gothic Romance, Rey is gonna get spooky, Reylo - Freeform, Star wars but make it goth, TRoS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: [Tros spoilers obviously]Her purpose is complete the war is won, yet she feels so numb."You are never alone."The phrase echoed in the back of her mind always.Time will always pass even if you are not aware of it.Rey is living in the old Lars homestead dealing with recurring dreams. The darkness constantly surrounds her and isolates her. She will never be free of the pain she has endured. Until something unexpected shows up in the courtyard.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	You Will Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic y'all! I am not a good writer so guide me when needed, please. TROS is a shit show but it gave me the inspiration to write Rey how I want to.
> 
> I feel Rey was badly treated by her own creator as well as Ben Solo so they deserve a weird and spooky happy ending. I also want to explore the Force. There is a lot of weird magic stuff that is going to happen so let's have fun with that. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of witch!rey because she is so powerful she deserves to be a dark sorceress.
> 
> I do not have a lot of knowledge of clone wars era stuff but I do love the Nightsisters and they inspired this heavily.  
> Also if I get stuff wrong it because I haven't seen TROS only bits and pieces and I don't have a lot of memory about the OT.

Whispers prick at her ears sounds she just cannot quite make out. She sees nothing, just darkness. The smell of blood and sweat fills air and warmth around her body, a weight heavy around her. She breaths slowly, vision clearing. She feels as if she has been asleep. The weight around her body tightens. 

Rey shoots up shocked at what she sees, almost confused. Relief floods through her. She sees the eys of Ben Solo filled with tears. He is breathing heavily eyes never once moving from hers. She feels his relief his bright burning happiness.

"Ben," she breathes out a wide smile stretching across her face.

She reaches up to place a hand on his cheek, it hovers over it not quite believing what she is seeing. His chin starts to wobble tears coming in earnest now and a smile growing. He looks so happy.

Rey revels in his smile, her heart beating fast and moved by the warmth in his eyes. She tilts her head up and presses her lips against his. There is a lightness in her chest, her thoughts sing loudly, everything is going to be alright. Ben's arms tighten around her. It feels as if time stopped. They won. We won. 

Rey pulls back, so light she could float away, their faces still close. Ben's smile is so big. She could have never imagined him so happy. The light she felt begins to fade. Rey's face drops as she feels Ben go limp, he falls back and she tries to catch him as falls to the ground. His eyes are closed his face neutral. Rey can't take her eyes off him. Her heart is breaking she can feel it. His body just fades away into nothing.

The whispers return to Rey's ears dark shadows dance around her periphery, slowly inching their way towards her. She is paralyzed, unmoving from where Ben's body was, she is ultimately consumed with one phrase echoing in her head.

"You are never alone."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey jolts awake in her cot. The dream again she thinks, sleeping for a full night is a wish that will never come true then. Rubbing at her eyes she pulls herself up into a seated position, she looks around the room, it was dark and sparsely furnished. The walls had a beige tint to them and sand all around. She should clean she thought, but she never did. 

She hauled herself out of bed and dressed, she still had her habit of placing a mark on the wall as each day paced. Rey walked over to BB-8's power bank. Not much of a change, his battery was damaged in an accident. Rey tried to fix it, but with the lack of spare supplies in the compound, she left him attached to the power bank hoping the problem would right itself eventually. Tugging on her boots and heading into the courtyard to check on the moisture vaporator. Rey took note of the good water supply, one of the few things that made her smile here. She walks back inside, going to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast then on to her chores for the day. 

Climbing up the stairs as the binary suns rise she pulls out her staff and practices her forms. When the suns are at their highest point in the sky after she has worked up a sweat, Rey wanders into the workshop. Like every day, there isn't much there just small projects to keep her mind and hands busy. When she returns to the surface, she sees a group of people wandering towards her home. She stares wondering if she will have visitors for the first time. They stop dead in their tracks and turn the other way. This isn't the first time she has seen this. Though she did wonder why. Were they even truly there? Could they see her? She knows her white linens have been stained from the sand, she blends in with the area around her, but she wasn't invisible.

The suns eventually set and calling Rey to sleep, every night she went to her cot removed her boots and stripped down to her underwear and prayed for sleep. Eventually, it came but as the whispers loved to remind her, she was never alone.

As the suns rise the next day she began the cycle over again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A growling voice snakes it's way up her neck and into her ear. 

"You are never alone." 

Ben's eyes were that of a frightened boy as they stared at her, his mouth parting as if to say something. He grabs her arm digging his fingers deep into her skin as he fades away. The shadows engulf Rey quickly before she could even react.

Rey wrenched her arm out of her hand as she woke from the dream with a start. Breathing heavy she sat upright wincing. Small fingernail-sized cuts wrapped their way around her wrist, a small amount of dried blood was caked on her fingertips. She examined her arm eyebrows knitting close together. 

I did this to myself, she voiced in her mind.

She had to often remind herself that the dreams were in the past. That he was gone. She sat there examining her arm for a while longer pushing the feelings clawing their way to the front of her mind back and locking them away.

Her dreams had grown more violent in the past weeks. Sleep was becoming more and more elusive. The homestead grew more decrepit as each day passed on and Rey running on minimal rest struggles to keep up with the repairs. She gets up and performs her morning routine of dressing, marking the wall and checking on her droid. No change of course just like every other day. She goes to the courtyard to check the water supply, normal as always. Nothing changes and Rey turns to walk back to the kitchen when a large piece of scrap metal falls into the courtyard. The sound was so loud and unexpected, Rey jumps back startled. Her mornings were constantly silent, this sudden change petrified her. She pulled herself out of her stupor and steps carefully towards the piece of scrap. She sees her reflection. Her face gaunt, hair far too long and somehow still kept in the three buns. She looks familiar, like another reflection she saw long ago, dark and empty. How long had it been since she has seen her face? Looking around the courtyard she saw nothing she was alone. She wondered what could have made it fall. Turning back to her reflection she reached out to touch the metal. A grave mistake.

Shadows clouded her vision, Rey fell to her knees from the sheer force of despair. She hears the lightning crackle and his laughter. Rey tries to drown it out. The clash of lightsabers echoes off to her right and the whispers invading her left. 

"You are heir to a thousand generations of darkness, my dear. You will yield to me!" The creature's voice slithered around her. Her heart begins to race.

Rey stood up straight quickly. Chest heaving from fear. She could hear the crackle of the defective saberstaff behind her. The heavy footsteps circling her. Ben's broken body lying at her feet. Black silks brushed around her ankles a ring around her finger.

"Do not deny who you are." The dark reflection spoke to her.

Rey tried to push away from herself. She felt disoriented, like the mirror all over again.

"No, I do not want this! Let me go! It didn't happen this way!"

Rey covered her ears in childlike defiance.

"It shouldn't have happened this way!" She screamed.

The sparkes of the purple lightning arced off her body the white-hot pain bringing her to her knees once more. She felt like her head would split in two. Rey screamed as loud as she could. She hears his voice again the voice of her family, the creature that took all hope from her. Tears stream down her face, she would never be free of this pain.

A small pebble bouncing off the scrap broke the vision. Rey stood turned quickly grabbing her staff and igniting it. Two beams of gold sprang from the ends. A child maybe ten years old stared at her, the girl had short black hair cropped at the neck, pale skin, and a red loose-fitted tunic tied at the waist. Her lips were chapped and rubbed raw in some areas. She looked as if she hadn't something to drink in while.

Rey turned the staff off placing it on the ground and kneeling to reach the girl's height. The girl looked at her with wide eyes. Fear maybe, but she sensed no fear she didn't really sense anything from this child.

"Hello," Rey said her voice raspy.

The girl approached Rey slowly, like someone trying not to scare an animal. She walked past to pick up the pebble.

"You are very loud," The girl said.

Rey stared at the girl puzzled.

"I'm sorry. I -" Rey was cut off by the girl.

"It's alright. He said you needed help." the girl said looking at her pebble.

Rey was positively confused at this point.

"Who?" Rey asked eyes never leaving the child.

The girl pointed to the top of the courtyard. Rey followed to where she was pointing but saw nothing. Rey's eyes shift back to the girl.

"Who are you?" Rey asked softly.

The girl didn't answer her question.

"This place isn't as scary on the inside. Why doesn't he come down in here?" 

Rey's brows furrowed, growing more confused at the girl's cryptic responses.

"Where did you come from?" Rey asked reaching a hand out to get the child's attention.

The child flinched away causing Rey to pull back.

Alright, no touching, I understand. Rey thought to herself.

The girl kept her eyes on Rey waiting for her next move. 

"My name is Rey. Rey Skyw-" She was once again cut off by the girl.

"No, you aren't. They are gone." The girl stated.

Rey was taken aback by this child's bluntness. Rey had another feeling, something familiar but she pushed it back to the far corners of her mind. 

"I don't get many visitors," Rey said trying to gain control of the conversation.

"They say a ghost lives here." The girl says turning to look around.

"Who?" Rey asks.

"The people. They tell stories of the sand storm and the lady in black. But I don't see her anymore, just him." The girl said looking back where she pointed.

Rey wanted to ask who this he was, but got the feeling an answer wouldn't come. She was also shocked by being referred to as a ghost and what sand storm? It was a clear day! The girl's stomach growled loudly she looked to her stomach quickly then back to Rey. Rey knew that feeling all too well.

"I can make you something if you like?" Rey asked.

The girl looked sheepishly at her feet and nodded.

"Alright. We can get to know each other over some lunch." Rey said with a smile.

The girl beamed up at her and followed Rey inside.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lithe woman sitting cross-legged on a platform. Her hands resting on her knees. Her skin was a pale gray, markings covering her skin in intricate patterns, and her hair pure white plaited down her back. Her red robes spread even around her. The woman took deep breaths in and out, she was concentrating on her meditations. Behind her closed eyelids she could see nothing but swirling sand, but she could feel a presence. It was dark, anguished, she desired to know more. She attempted to push forward but was blocked by something, she did not know what.

Pushing forward once more her mind trying to maneuver around in the storm. She tried to stealth around the unknow presence, but it was large and imposing. The nerve it had. She glided through the storm quietly when a damaging force threw her back knocking her off the platform and bringing her back to the waking world.

She grew tired of this game and took her place back on the smooth surface of the platform. Crossing her legs and taking one deep breath she tilted her head back and let the energy flow through her. Green whisps of energy wove their way up her arms. She pushed forward once again facing no resistance. The sand cleared away. She followed a light down into the courtyard. Following the presence inside she witnessed her prize.

"At last." The woman said a smile growing on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment and leave Kudos!  
> Writing is not my strong suit so it will take a while in between chapters. Not a long time like months and months. There just won't be scheduled posts. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr  
> https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/


End file.
